Save Me
by Dez Wilde
Summary: While being chased through Hogwarts by Death Eaters, Lily takes a fall that triggers feelings in her that weren't there before. Could this horrible accident be the start of a blooming relationship? LilyxJames Rated T for non-graphic mentions of abuse.


**A/N: Ok so, the first half of this, I wrote when I was about ten. Three years later, I decided it needed attention. For the sake of the story, Petunia, does not exist. This story hasn't really been planned out, but I know that it will end before Lily dies, if she dies like in canon.**

* * *

Save Me

* * *

Pain. Pain and screaming. That was the last thing I remembered before everything faded to black. I woke in a cold sweat, a chilling stickiness drenched me and I struggled to untangle the sheets from around me as I leaned over the bed and threw up. The nightmare I had woken up from had been vivid, and terrifying.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

I ran down the long, never ending maze of corridors, panting heavily and swerving to avoid the curses aimed at me, thanking every deity I could think of that I was wearing my pajamas, even if they consisted of short shorts and a tank top, because regardless of the fact that it was freezing, and I would most likely come up with a case of hypothermia, my robes would slow me down greatly. Curses and hexes were being thrown every which way, and it was a wonder no one had woken up because of all the noise produced. My feet were numb as I ran down the hall, not even thinking as I turned corners. We were approaching the moving staircases, and I grew worried. My fears became reality as I stopped briefly to catch my breath and glancing behind, I was too late to move out of the way as my antagonist rammed into me and I fell over the railing. I felt the sides of my pants realizing I had no pockets, therefore no wand. I screamed in terror as I knew that there was no way to survive an almost eight story fall. I silently prayed that my parents would not have much grief over me and that, even better, everyone would just forget I existed. I felt excruciating white-hot pain shoot up my spine like a bolt of lightning, the last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sickening crack of my spine shattering and skin splitting under the impact I made on the ground.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

**James' POV**

* * *

I had only been as terrified as I was at that moment they had urgently requested my presence in the Entrance Hall once in my life, and that was a sensation I had never hoped to experience again. It was a horrible feeling, and left me traumatized, haunted, and the memory had been engraved into my heart and my mind, a grisly stain, tainting the happy memories.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

I had just flooed home from Kings Cross only to find blood spattered and smeared on the walls of the sitting room, with all the pictures taken off the wall across from the fireplace, intricately placed around my parents whose clothing had been charmed white lay on the floor, scarlet blooming from their chests, a silver paintbrush lodged in the spot of their heart. It had distracted me so much I didn't notice that on the wall, with the brushes in their chests, written in their blood, were the words 'You're next Potter.' Ignoring the disgust at the warm liquid coating my white dress shirt, I flooed directly into the deputy headmistress' quarters, and stumbled onto the rug, falling to my knees, blood dripping from my body. McGonagall wasn't in her quarters, and returned an hour later to find me like that. Without a word, she retrieved the headmaster and told him to floo to Potter manor. Dumbledore returned with grave news, and announced to the school that the Christmas feast was cancelled, and lessons postponed due to the murder of the Potters.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

I don't know why they had _me_ come, instead of one of her actual friends, like Alice. Lily despised me, with every fiber of her being. I was horrified to find that a possible reason for them requesting _me_, was that Lily was attacked in the same way my parents were murdered.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

* * *

I had no idea why Potter cared so much about my attack, we weren't even friends really. We were just the Heads, sure we had our own tower and did rounds together every night, but that was the extent of our relationship. He had been there ever since I had woken up, checking on me, seeing if I wanted anything. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey kicked him out. Class had started, and the only time I was even remotely grateful that he was there was when I asked him to have Remus take notes for me.

The hours passed slowly, excruciatingly slowly. I was stuck in this stupid Hospital Wing, with nothing to do, with aches and pains that my parents insisted had to be dealt with my muggle means. When I had woken up, my parents had been there, arguing with the headmaster. Dumbledore had been trying to convince them that the only way that my injuries would heal completely, was to have Madam Pomfrey heal them with magic. When I woke up, my parents decided it was up to me. However, my father had made it clear to me how he felt the situation should be dealt with, and I was not going to argue with him. Putting up a mask I had created when I was five years old, I told Dumbledore that my parents' way was the way it would be, as they always knew what was best for me. He just gave up, and gave in, not catching my silent plea for him to tell them no, and to save me from them.

When I turned eleven, my parents were shocked to find that I was magical. I was beat that night, worse than I had been in a long time. They had to let me come to Hogwarts or else people might get suspicious. They laid down a very firm, strict set of rules:

* * *

1: Magic is not allowed at home.

Every summer, they confiscate my wand and my books, locking them away until the beginning of the school year.

2: No one, under any circumstances, is to know what goes on at home.

There is a quote from a freaking _cartoon,_ that my Dad tells me everytime that I could possibly tell anyone about the abuse: "Remember… As far as anyone knows, we are a normal family…" It's stupid, but with the incessant threat of another '_punishment'_ , as my Dad puts it, its kept me quiet…

3: Do everything you're supposed to, and you won't be in trouble when you come home for break.

So far, I think I have followed that one pretty well. Prefect for two years, and then Head Girl. And not a single detention in seven years.

* * *

There is a whole list, but those three, the big three, are the most important, and are to be followed to the letter. At least now, you know, if I want to look on the less cloudy side of things, I'll have scars on my back from something thats not the abuse, and if anyone asks, I can just tell them that I fell pretty far, and broke my spine, shredding my back in the process.

Sometimes I wish I could tell someone. I can't wait until my Seventh year is over, and I can run away from them, and not have to worry. I wonder if I could convince Madam Pomfrey that I've changed my mind, and want her to heal it with magic, and then not go home for Christmas. Maybe I could get away with it…

And my subconscious, my stupid, idiotic, naive subconscious, has always thought, 'Why not just run away? Why wait for graduation?' And the answer is, and always will be, I need someone to run away with...

* * *

**Ok, so I'm not sure how this will do...**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Flames will be removed.**


End file.
